1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing paper and a printer, and more particularly to a printing paper and a method for printing for eliminating, by simple means, margins formed on a printing paper having a standard size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (hereinafter, “JP-A”) No. 5-293794 and the like have proposed means for eliminating margins which are formed on printing papers having standard sizes. This prior art automatically cuts off margins and includes a cutting position controlling mechanism for detecting margins and a paper cutting mechanism for cutting off the detected margins.
Margins are provided on printing papers so that, after an image has been printed on a printing paper by a printer, margins of the printing paper are nipped by a conveying device and the printing paper is thereby conveyed. If, at the time of conveying the printing paper, a portion of a printing paper with an image thereon is nipped, defects may be formed on the image. Therefore, it is preferable to provide margins for nipping.
On the other hand, the reasons for cutting off margins are the following. First, in the case of photographs and the like, for example, white margins may turn yellow with the passage of time, causing the appearance of photographs to deteriorate. Moreover, generally, photographs having no margins are considered to be better in appearance than those having margins.
However, since it is necessary to include a cutting position controlling mechanism and a paper cutting mechanism, the structure of the above prior art is complicated. If these mechanisms are provided within a photographic printer in particular, there is a drawback in that the entire printer becomes large.